There are many computer games which require keyboard combinations to move a character or object forwards, backwards, left, right, or a combination of these movements. A lot of computer games require a lot of attention dedicated to the movement keys described which takes away from other functions that this hand can be better used for. It can also feel awkward and anti-immersive to use a keyboard for controlling these movements.
What is needed is a game controller which is comfortable to use, but which allows a player to easily translate controller movement into movements of an object or character in the game.